Sailor Moon Season 6
by vDernhelmv
Summary: Season Six Of Sailor Moon..
1. Episode One: A New Season

Note: I have taken this from my RPG I had on MSN Groups..x__x;..so, yeah.  
  
Hotaru woke up in her large castle, she blinked slowly, looking around at the dark room. She rose up from her bed, because she was hearing beatings at her window. She slowly pulled the blinds to, and saw a hidious monster. She ran down the hall toward Minako's room, and began banging on her door.  
  
Minako opened her eyes slowly, hearing knocking on her door. She yawns, and pulls the covers off her, "I'll be right there." she said, yawning again, walking slowly to the door, and opening it to see Hotaru's frightened expression, "What's happening?" she said in a frightened voice.  
  
Hotaru looks at Minako, "Minako! I heard knockings on my window, and when I opened it, I saw something..strange, outside my window!" she said quickly.  
  
~~~  
  
In Crystal Kyoto:  
  
Kathryn Kaiou, more formally known as Princess Itazura, sat lazily in her bedroom. She wasn't aware of the monster, or whatever it was, because she lived in a completely seperate castle. Her teal eyes followed the words running across her mirror at her vanity. "Seems like they could use some help," She muttered softly. She shrugged and continued brushing through her mass of shockingly pink hair until it was as smooth as silk. "Too bad they have no clue who I am... They'll probably try to keep me from getting anywhere near them," She let out a big laugh and got up from her vanity. She made her way to the other side of her room, her feet dragging on the soft white carpet, and opened her closet door. "Dress, dress... Work out clothes... Work clothes... How boring!" She groaned.   
  
  
  
"Aha!" Her eyes lit up. "Just the thing," She whispered as she pulled out a long teal and pink dress. She bounced up and down a moment giggling childishly. "Just like mama always made me wear! Wow! This must be centuries old!" She held the dress close to her body and swirled around playfully. "How fun!" She threw the dress over her arm, grabbed some shoes and sprung to her bathroom. Ten or so minutes later she emerged in the dress.  
  
  
  
It was a long teal dress made of silk with slits up the sides to her mid-thighs and a soft pink taffeta fabric underneath the teal skirt. The top of the dress had a large V cut down to her belly button, but underneath the teal was pink cloth covering her until about armpit length. The sleeves were poofy, then skin-tight, then poofy and skin tight again, reaching her hand and strapping around her middle finger. "Oh! I feel like a fairytail princess!" She giggled as she made her way to her vanity to fix her hair. She opened a drawer and found a coronet that matched the dress. She beamed happily and fixed her hair into a french braid and placed the coronet at the back of her head, fluffing the cloth to go out behind her shoulders. "And now, Princess Itazura de Neptune is off to visit the Queen!  
  
~~~  
  
Back at Crystal Tokyo:  
  
Princess Haruka was one of the first to hear the monster's threats, or attempt at threats. She found her henshin wand and ran out of the castle quickly. "Uranus Planet Power! Make Up!" She called out before she reached the courtyard, where the monster was. Not even taking a moment to gasp for breath, she unsheathed her sword and started running towards it. "Space Sword Blaster!" She yelled angrily as she jumped up and took a swing at the monster.  
  
Michiru woke up from a deep sleep, hearing fighting sounds outside, she looked out the window and saw Haruka fighting. She took out her henshin, and yelled, "Neptune Planet Power! Make-up!" she transformed and began to run outside, still very sleepy, she looked very speechless, and began to help Haruka.  
  
Minako blinked, as she grabbed Hotaru's arm lightly, leading her to her room, "It was probably nothing." she said, opening the window, peeking her head out slightly, looking around. She sees nothing, until she looks down, and sees Uranus and Neptune fighting a monster. She looks to Hotaru, taking out her wand and nods to her. She then holds up her wand, "Venus Planet Power!" she yells, as she quickly transforms, then crawls out the window, jumping down from the window cill into a tree, then down onto the ground near Uranus and Neptune. A smirk appears across her face, as she glares at the monster.  
  
Hotaru looked out the window, then sighed slowly, and yelled, "Saturn Planet Power!" she transformed and jumped out the window aswell, landing on the ground, she ran to Uranus and Neptune.  
  
Michiru looks towards Hotaru and smiles, "Glad to see your with us." she says. She then spins around with her Talisman mirror, "Submarine Reflection!" she yells, the talisman suddenly began to reflect a lot of water and light onto the monster, giving the others a chance to attack.  
  
Hotaru brings her glaive up towards her slowly, "Death Reborn Reveloution!" she yells, as ribbons begin to form around the monster, sucking it's energy up, letting it not attack again, "Someone! Destroy it!" she yelled.  
  
"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!" Minako yelled, as a huge orange heart flies into the monster, causing it to fling against the wall, dust scattering everywhere. She covers her eyes to keep the dust out of her eyes, then as the dust clears slowly, she puts down her arm, and expects to see the monster burnt to ashes, but instead, a look of shock appeared on her face. The monster has not been defeated. She looked around at the others, a confused, and shocked look on her face.  
  
Chiko finally woke up, hearing all the noise. Slipping out of bed and looking out her window, she blinked several times. When she determined she wasn't dreaming, she climbed out her window. Rubbing her head, she muttered something about no balance before pulling out her wand. "Angelic Mars!" she yelled, transforming, she got to her feet and ran towards the group, stumbling a few times. Upon reaching the group, she supressed a yawn, "Awfully early to be fighting.." she complained.  
  
Michiru looked at Angelic Mars, "You finally made it Mini Mars!" she said, as she giggled a little, then turns back. "This is going to be some monster, but after Saturn drained his energy out, we should be able to beat him." she said slowly. The monster slowly begins to fall over, "Hmph, guess I was right." she said in a prissy way. She looked towards Angelic Mars, "Why don't you try your powers out for once, eh?" she said, slowly turning her head back to the battle, and waiting.  
  
Chiko made a sound of disgust. "Boy, is that thng ugly..hope we can get rid of it soon...Fire Starter!" her hands became alight with flames and she pointed them straight at the monster, sending a couple of fireballs at it. She watched it go alight with flame. The smell of the burnt flesh or whatever its skin is reached her nose making her twist her face up. "Ew, it smells.." she groaned.  
  
~~~  
  
Back at Crystal Kyoto:  
  
Kathryn skipped out of her castle, humming a tune. "I get to see the Queen, I get to see the Queen..." She called out in a sing-songy voice. She paused when she reached her carried.  
  
  
  
"Itazura-sama, you're in a delightful mood today... Off to the market again?" Her chauffer asked.  
  
  
  
"No!" Kathryn giggled. "I'm going to Crystal Tokyo to see the Queen! Should take about half a day, you up to the challenge? A nice bonus is in order."  
  
  
  
Her chauffer smiled. "Of course, please, take a seat and we'll be right on our way."  
  
  
  
Kathryn smiled, accepted her help into the carriage, and started humming again. "Princess Itazura de Neptune, first heir to the deep sea planet.... A pleasure your majesty... Oh, my! What a lovely palace you have.... Me? Join forces with you? Oh really, your majesty, you flatter me!" She giggled as she talked to air. She took a deep breath and stared out her window. "Such a beautiful country side... Crystal Kyoto is coming along well..." She bit her lip and started fiddling with her necklace. It was a teal marble-like gem in a coil of silver on a silver chain. It was the Heart of the Stars, the second strongest gem in the galaxy... Next to Queen Serenity's ginzuishu, that is.  
  
~~~  
  
Back at Crystal Tokyo:  
  
Uranus smiled as she was relieved of having to fight the monster alone. She, of course, helped out, but watched the others do their things. "It seems that we have some stronger opponents.... Does her majesty know of this? And... do not worry, I'll rid of this monster's body soon.... We don't want the courtyards to become infested, do we?"  
  
Hotaru shook her head, "No, we don't." she said softly. 


	2. Episode Two: Hotaru's Strange Vision

Hotaru woke up from a sound sleep, it was morning finally, as she went downstairs to have some breakfest. It was around 7:55 AM, and she was still sleepy. She sat down at the table, and waited for the others to arrive. Suddenly, voice began to clear into her head, saying, "There's a key to this..Find it within' the open doors..For you have yet to see what lies behind it.." Hotaru began to shake her head, she was frightened, and yet, somewhat, surprised.  
  
~~~  
  
In Crystal Kyoto:  
  
Kathryn had arrived in Crystal Tokyo later than she expected, so she just rented a hotel room. "I didn't know we were so far away from Crystal Tokyo," She told her chauffer. "Maybe we took the long way.... OH well... I'm ready to be on my way again." She grabbed thhe blanket from the seat next to her and pulled it over her. "It's cold out here in the morning...." She muttered before watching things pass by from her window, waiting for them to arrive at Crystal Tokyo.  
  
~~~  
  
In Crystal Tokyo:  
  
Haruka had wake up much earlier, at 6:23, and had made her way to an area of the castle designated for phsyical training. By 8 she was done with her workout, took a shower and was already on her way to breakfast. When she noticed Hotaru there she smiled. "Hey there, little firefly," She joked as she messed Hotaru's hair and sat down, making sure to save the seat next to her for Michiru. "Don't be worried.... it was probably a rogue monster, that's all," She whispered before sitting up.  
  
Hotaru looked at Haruka, and nodded, "Yeah, just a rogue monster.." she said, as she sat and waited until everyone else came, and she sighed, still hearing the words in her head start over and repeat itself.  
  
Chiko yawned as she woke up, falling out of bed. "Ow!" she yelled, sitting up, she yawned again and disentangled herself from her blanket. Throwing it back on her bed, she looked at herself in the mirror. Fighting with her hair for a while and putting it into pig-tails, she got dressed in a flash and was on her way down the stairs. She arrived at sometime at about 8:15 still incredibly tired. "Morning Hotaru, morning Haruka." the middle of the greeting was interupted with another yawn. She sat down in the seat she always claimed indian style and boredly looked at her nails, waiting for the others.  
  
Michiru woke from a sound sleep at about 8:30, she got dressed and walked downstairs to eat breakfest. She was still very tired and was exhausted from last night. She got into the breakfest area, and saw Haruka, Hotaru, and Chiko. "Good Morning, Haruka. Good Morning, Hotaru. And, Good Morning, Chiko." she said, smiling. She took the seat that Haruka was saving for her, and waited just like the rest for the food, and the others.  
  
"Morning Michiru," Chiko said, smiling before returning to looking at her nails, tired and hungry.  
  
"Oh Darien, leave Serena and be with me!" Minako, still sleeping and dreaming, began to smile oddly, drool forming at the top of her mouth, since Minako's head is upside down, hanging off the bed. A shrief from an alarm clock breaks through the not-so-silent room, as Minako awakes, and falls off her bed onto her head. She gets to her knees, rubbing her head. Then looks at the clock, seeing it's 9:45. She yawns, then gets up and picks out an orange dress with orange bows on the skinny straps on the top. She goes into her bathroom, changing into it, and brushes her hair, closing her eyes and almost falling asleep again. When she was done, she looked into a mirror, fixing her red bow, she then twirled around. She walked downstairs, barefoot, and into the kitchen. She smiled as she sees most of everyone there. "Hey guys!" she said, keeping her happy expression, she sits down next to Hotaru.  
  
Hotaru looked around to see where everyone else was at, "Man, has anyone seen, Usagi-Chan? Or Rei-Chan?" she asked disappointedly.  
  
Haruka groaned. "Seriously, doesn't anyone in this castle know how to wake up? I'm beginning to think that the others aren't coming to breakfast, in which case, we should begin eating or it'll be dinner by the time we get around to having a meal." Her royal blue eyes rested on the Minako, who just joined them. "So glad you could join us, Princess Minako... Have a nice sleep?" She asked politely.... Only to be interrupted by a knock on the door. "I'll get it," She grumbled as she stumbled over to the door, opening it and finding herself shocked.  
  
  
  
Pink and teal confetti sprayed from behind the door as a pink carpet rolled out. Trumpets blared over the steady drum beat and a few people walked in. Needless to say, Haruka wasn't too pleased. A tall man, a tall woman and a pink haired woman.  
  
  
  
"Who are you?" Haruka asked angrily.  
  
  
  
"Greetings from Crystal Kyoto. Home of Kathryn Kaiou, otherwise known as Princess Itazura de Neptune and Kinmoku. Princess Itazura has come to notice that a monster infestation problem has befallen Crystal Tokyo and would like to help out," The man announced. The woman was the Princess' chauffer.  
  
  
  
Kathryn, still wearing her renaissance-esque gown, curtsied deeply, only lifting her head after a minute or so. Her face was nearly identical to Michiru's, but she had much longer hair, that was pink. "Good morning!" She exclaimed happily. "I do hope I'm not intruding on anything. I received mega-bad vibes from here yesterday morning, so I decided to come and check up on you all...." She stated calmly. Her face lit up with a huge smile. "So I packed my things and I came here... To meet the Queen!" She squealed. She twirled around like a ballerina and curtsied again. "So here I am, please don't mind me.... I am only here to help and shall leave if you like."  
  
Chiko blinked, her expression of confusion and surprise. She sweatdropped at the pink carpet. "Uh, nice entrance..I guess.." she said, not really knowing what else to say.  
  
Hotaru looked at Kathryn really suspiciously. "Kathryn..Kaiou? De..Neptune? Michiru, aren't you..? I'm confused.." she said, the expression on her face blank. She looked to Michiru, then a man comes from the kitchen and says, "Breakfest is finally ready!" drawn to the food, she smiled, "Finally.."  
  
Kei's eyes wander through the window, examining everything that is in the kitchen. She stays hidden in the shadows, though at this time of day, there are few. She then eyes the new person come into the room, smirking slightly, "Another child to kill.." she said, laughing lowly, so that no one could hear, then she raised her staff in the air, a black flash of light filling the area, then quickly going away. The action so quick, that only one with great and quick reaction can see. As the light fades away, she has vanished.  
  
Setsuko boredly walked through the green grass, not knowing the time of day, and not caring either. Her eyes wandered around, looking at the palace, spotting a woman peeking through the window. She stopped in her tracks, staring at the woman, wondering who she is. All of a sudden, a black flash of light occurs, and the woman is gone. Still holding the rose tightly in her hand, she runs back to the palace, her black hair flowing behind her. She runs into the palace, accidently bumping into Kathryn, then stops in front of Haruka, "Haruka! I saw a woman looking into the window! She didn't look familiar! and she disappeared!" she said. She then looked down at her rose, remembering why she picked it. She walked over to Hotaru, handing her the rose. "Here!" she said, she put the rose into Hotaru's hand, making sure she doesn't prick her, then looks at her own hand, blood dripping down, from holding onto the pricks tightly. She closed her fist, hopping no one saw, then runs over to Kathryn, bowing in an apologizing way that she accidently hit her. She then plops down on a seat beside Minako, and rests her head on Minako's shoulder, very tired out now.  
  
Hotaru began to see different things, like demons, and things dancing upon the walls, and then a door, in the middle of the kitchen. She begins to get up from her seat, no one really watching her, and walk to the door, as soon as her hand touched the door, she began to see light, and things come out of the door, like demons, and angels, and other stuff. She slowly falls back onto the ground, making a big thump, and passes out, and suddenly, a loud sound is heard outside.  
  
Rei finally got up from hearing the loud sound outside, she got dressed and ran down the stairs and into the kitchen with much haste. She stopped suddenly, seeing Hotaru's limped body, unconcious on the ground. "Guy! Hotaru is unconcious!" she yelled, kneeling down beside Hotaru's body, as the sounds get louder and louder.  
  
Minako rushed over to Hotaru's side, "Hotaru! Hotaru!!" she yelled, shaking her lightly, then looking to Rei. "What happened?!" she said in a frightened voice.  
  
Rei looked at Minako, "I don't know..I just came downstairs and saw her lying on the floor." she said. A voice comes from the silence in the room, it sounds like Hotaru's, one a frightener expression in her voice, "Guys! If you can hear me, please, help me..I saw something..On the wall..I'm laying near, there was a.." The voice begins to fade away, as Raye looks at Minako, "Did you hear that..?" she asked.  
  
Chiko got out of her seat, and knelt down near Hotaru, "Hotaru..?" she said, looking at the others with a look of surprise. She grew agitated hearing Hotaru's scared voice.  
  
"Yes I did.." Minako said as she stood up, leaving Hotaru's side, then she looked at the wall near Hotaru. She touched the wall, trying to find something different about it. All of a sudden, a door mysteriously appears. The black door has some sort of designs on it. She reaches for the doorknob, somewhat drawn to it. Turning the handle, she slowly opens the door. The door blasts open, loud screaming sounds coming out of the door, as well as a huge gust of wind, which knocks Minako over. She falls to her knees, then her eyes start to get heavy. She falls to the floor beside Hotaru, passing out. A ghostly, white hand with claws reaches into the room, grabbing what looks like Hotaru and Minako, but the hand grabs their spirits out. Their spirits look like more white, transparent versions of themselves, and have they eyes closed. The hands pull Minako and Hotaru's spirits into the door, then the door shuts and disappears leaving Minako and Hotaru's spiritless, motionless, and now pale bodies on the floor.  
  
Kei, seeing the two Sailor Scout's spirits be sucked into the realm, smirks. She closed her eyes, and appears behind them, "Well hello, children. Fancy seeing you here.." she said. She lifts her hand, and snaps, chains appearing on them, as their eyes slowly open. In this realm, they don't look like ghosts, they look like themselves. "Kamonu, come here!" she commanded. A tall, dark colored dragon appears out of nowhere, lifting Kei into it's hands, high above the twos girls. "Wondering why you two are here?" she asked. She smirks again, laughing softly, waiting for a reply.  
  
"Hotaru! Minako!" Chiko cries out in shock. "What just happened here?" she asked herself now extremely confused, sitting down on the ground.  
  
Rei fell to her knees and began to cry, "Minako-Chan..Hotaru-Chan.." she said. She looked over to Chiko, and sat down beside her on the ground.  
  
Chiko let tears roll down her own face. 'It's not fair...why must our friends be taken?"  
  
Chibi-Usa came flying downstairs from hearing all the noise to see what happened, when she came, she saw Rei on the floor crying, and Minako and Hotaru's limped bodies lying on the floor, soulless. "What happened?" she asked, walking over to Rei, and sitting down beside her. "Chiko, Rei, can you two tell me?" she asked.  
  
Chiko looked at Chibi-Usa, tears lining her eyes, "It's odd, Hotaru just passed out and then Minako went to the wall and opened a door and then this..." Chiko swalloed a lump in her throat.  
  
Michiru got up from her seat, and came over to where they were. "Just as I thought..that doorway.." she said.  
  
Setsuna came down after Chibi-Usa and looked around. "What happened to Hotaru and Minako?" she asked as she went over to their soulles bodies and kneeled down beside them.  
  
Serene jumped into a tree and looked down at the soulless bodies of Minako and Hotaru and smirked. She also saw Rei, Chibi-Usa, Chiko, Michiru, and Setsuna, all huddled over their bodies. She began to laugh and muttered to herself, "Pathetic humans.." She held out her hand and a flash of light appears as a magical skeleton head appears in her hand. She grins slowly, throwing it up into the air, as she fades in a dark mist, a black rose falling onto the green grass.  
  
Rei saw the girl in the window and the flash as she disappeared, "You guys, I have a bad feeling someone is causing all of this.." Rei said softly.  
  
Chiko looked in the direction Rei looked in and saw nothing in the window only the remaining shadows of a thick and dark mist.   
  
Serene suddenly appears in the realm. Her thoughts are set on summoning a monster to destroy the munchkins. She snapped her fingers, and a monster appears in the backyard of Crystal Tokyo, "That should take care of them.." she said, smirking, walking off into the darkness.  
  
Rei looked out the window and got up. "Guys, there's a monster outside." she said, taking out her henshin, "Mars Crystal Power!" she yelled, transforming, she ran outside, waiting for the others.  
  
Hotaru felt a evil presents in the realm where she was at, her soul was almost fading out, but could tell they're was danger in the realm, and also out at Crystal Tokyo. She tried to force herself out of the realm, but it was no use, the evil forces sucked in her soul.   
  
Chibi-Usa took out her brooch. "Moon Cosmic Dream Action!" she yelled. She transformed and ran outside with Rei.  
  
Michiru goes into a dark corner of the palace, and takes out her henshin. "Neptune Planet Power! Make-Up!" she yelled. Michiru's nails change color and she grabs her henshin. She draws a line of water around her, and it submerges around her body. You then see her in her full Sailor Suit, gloss passes over her lips. She then poses, fully transformed into Sailor Neptune, as she runs outside, and takes out her talisman mirror and begins to spin around and reflect a lot of water and light onto the monster outside, giving Mars and Chibi Moon and chance to attack.  
  
Setsuna got up from where she kneeled and looked outside and saw Mars, Chibi Moon, and Neptune fighting. She muttered to herself, "Pluto Planet Power! Make-Up!" she grabbed her henshin, and drew a circle of wind around her body, her garnet orb and scepter appear, and lip gloss wipes over her lips. She then finishes with a pose as Sailor Pluto and runs outside. "This is so pathetic.." she groans. Smoke gathers and winds around her garnet scepter, turning into a planet shape. She then points it at the monster and fires it, the monster begins to shrivle up, and it disappears in a black mist of smoke.  
  
Serene began to mutter something to herself as she saw hat happened through her skeleton head. "I'll get you next time..Sailor Scouts.." 


End file.
